pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Snipers vs. Shotgunners
, 45 XP (16 , 90 XP on 2x)|image1 = SvS Icon.png|caption1 = The Snipers vs. Shotgunners icon.}}Snipers vs. Shotgunners '''is a game mode added in the 12.X.X. update. As the name suggests, it pits two teams with different weapons/objectives. How to Play The mode features two teams; the '''Snipers and the Shotgunners. Both which have different objectives they must complete to win: Snipers The Snipers have 20 seconds to prepare for the assault. They are in a stronghold across the Shotgunners’ spawn. They have multiple energy walls in choke points that act as barriers to slow down the advancing Shotgunners. The Snipers CANNOT leave the stronghold, or else they will die within 5 seconds of leaving it. Shotgunners The Shotgunners must breach the stronghold by evading sniper fire and by breaking into the defences in order to reach the objective. They either must capture and hold or capture and run back. They spawn across from the stronghold when the 20 seconds are up, meanwhile they can view the enemy's position via the lobby cam. Any energy shield they break will open up a new respawn point for them. How to Win Snipers The Snipers win if they: * Hold out for a certain time limit (3 – 5 minutes). * Reach a certain kill limit (if rules apply). Shotgunners The Shotgunners win if they: * Successfully retrieve/capture the objective(s) within the time limit. * Reach a certain kill limit (if rules apply). Loadouts Both sides’ loadouts are premade, however, the player is free to choose which weapon they want. They can take only ONE weapon based on their side. The Shotgunners have extra armour and speed buffs but the snipers deal extra damage and health buffs. Note: The weapon you chooses will dictate how much armour you will have, for example equipping the Anti-Hero Rifle Up2 will give you almost no armour, but equipping the Brutal Headhunter will give you almost max. Same rules apply to the Shotgunners, where equipping the Photon Shotgun Up1 will give less armour than the Mega Destroyer. This is based on the weapon's damage, fire rate, and mobility, as the higher these stats, the less armour a user will get. Pets and accessories are disabled. Gadgets are available to players, however, they may choose ONLY one. Each side has different gadgets, but some are universal. Gadgets Available Snipers’ Gadgets Throwing * Fake Bonus * Firework * Slime Mine * Sticky Candy * Bouncing Betty * Gas Mine * Spikey Surprise Tools * Turret * Christmas Tree Turret * Blizzard Generator * Agent Six * Overwatch Drone * Taser Shockwave * Projectile Hunter Support * Energy Shield * Medical Station Shotgunners’ Gadgets Throwing * Frag Grenade * Ninja Shurikens * Singular Grenade * Cluster Bomb * Ice Spikes * Throwing Knife Tools * Clockwork Nutcracker * Fireworks * Zapper Shield * Assault Hind * Rocket Booster Support * Adrenaline Shot * Fire Mushroom Universal Gadgets Throwing * Molotov Cocktail * Black Mark * Smoke Grenade * Wither-X Gas Tools * Stealth Bracelet * Time Machine * Disabler * Sonic Boom Drone * Mirage * Copy Cat Support * Leader's Drum * Medkit * Reflector * Orbital Shield Maps * Sniper Fortress * Mansion Lockdown * Paradise Lockdown Variants Snipers vs. Shotgunners - Hold Similar to Point Capture, the Shotgunners must capture and hold the objective in the Sniper's Base while the Snipers prevent this from happening. Snipers vs. Shotgunners - Blitz Similar to Flag Capture, the Shotgunners must capture a flag from the Snipers’ base while the Snipers defend their flag. Trivia * It is the first adversary mode to be added in the game. * Due to the Masterpiece Musket being both a sniper rifle and shotgun combined, both sides can use it. * This is one of the modes that pets are disabled in the said mode's map. Category:Modes Category:Multiplayer Modes Category:Adversary Modes